


My lusts glow like my eyes

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [88]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Catboy Sephiroth, EAD Birthday Bash 2021, Hair Brushing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Rufus Shinra, Sorry Not Sorry, Tails, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Rufus just wants to work. Sephiroth has other ideas.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Rufus Shinra
Series: Exchange Fics [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	My lusts glow like my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



> Here, have a gift from an exchange you didn't sign up for! Because I totally didn't threaten you with crack. :D

Ever since that fire broke out in his office last week and Rufus had to start working from home, he's barely been getting any work done. Sephiroth seems to take his increased presence to mean that Rufus can spend all that time lavishing his attention upon him. He barely has the chance to save his latest job instruction before Sephiroth closes his laptop and tosses it onto the nearest armchair, out of Rufus's direct reach.

"You'll ruin your eyesight if you continue staring at that thing," he says, as if saving Rufus's vision was really that important to him.

Though who knows, maybe he's really been staring at the monitor for too long, because when he looks up at Sephiroth, he loses focus. Sephiroth has that terrible (terribly distracting) habit of running around only half-clothed in tight-fitting black trousers and nothing covering his sculpted chest except for his long silver hair. 

Rufus stares for a moment too long, barely noticing Sephiroth's smug expression, before he takes off his reading glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. He half-suspects Sephiroth of having laid that fire himself just to have Rufus all to himself for a while.

Sephiroth filches the glasses from Rufus's fingers and replaces them with something else: his favourite brush. The one that makes his hair shine like spun glass. 

Without waiting for Rufus to adjust to the situation, Sephiroth pushes him back against the sofa and drapes himself across his lap. Rather possessively, Rufus might add.

"Ask," Rufus says, running a finger along the shell of Sephiroth's ear. Sephiroth shudders; he's quite sensitive there.

"You are going to to brush my hair," Sephiroth encunciates slowly and pierces him with his glowing eyes, the pupils more ovals than slits now.

"That's not asking." 

"You're going to do it anyway."

Rufus suppresses a sigh. He's been trying to teach Sephiroth some manners since he first entered his life, but so far to no avail. Sephiroth is not as eager to please as Dark Nation is and will ignore everything Rufus says if it doesn't align with his agenda. Which can spice things up sometimes – if Rufus wanted a spineless lackey, he'd have paid for one. And, well, _does,_ but that's at work and doesn't count.

Sephiroth doesn't play by Rufus's rules if he doesn't want to, but neither does Rufus have to play along with Sephiroth's. This is still his house, after all, and he's paying the bills. (Or trying to, anyway, when his office isn't burnt down and Sephiroth is not keeping him from doing any actual work. Which he does. A lot.)

He runs the brush through Sephiroth's hair, strand by glossy strand, but he also makes sure to graze his ears as much as he can without seeming too deliberate about it. He loves leaning down and kissing them gently, feeling them twitch against his lips, fuzzy and warm. Sephiroth's tail swishes then, as though wanting to slap him away, or as though keeping itself from slapping him away, so he can continue his soft caresses.

As much as Rufus might complain about having to groom Sephiroth like this so he doesn't shed everywhere, he finds it quite soothing. Sephiroth's purr is aural tension relief that makes his entire skin prickle and his muscles relax.

Nor does it hurt that this leads to sex more often than not. By the time Rufus reaches Sephiroth's tail, Sephiroth is visibly trembling and gripping the couch cushion so hard Rufus expects it to pop any second. 

"I still haven't punished you for the glass you knocked off the counter yesterday," Rufus muses, though truth is he finds his compulsive behaviour quite endearing sometimes. As long as he leaves the curtains in one piece and doesn't try to climb up them when he's bored.

"You left it too close to the edge." Sephiroth gasps, trying to tug his tail out of Rufus's hold. "It was begging to meet the floor."

"Interesting choice of words," Rufus says, fluffing up the squirming tip of Sephiroth's tail. "Would you perhaps like to beg me for something?"

Sephiroth gasps again. "P-pull," he says, although his tail doesn't stop lashing about.

"I think you're missing something."

"P-please."

"Good kitty," Rufus murmurs and gives the base of Sephiroth's tail an experimental tug.

Sephiroth goes lax immediately, all but melting over Rufus's lap. It's giving Rufus a heady rush. His blood plummets southward so fast dark spots are dancing in front of his eyes. He strokes the entire length of Sephiroth's smooth tail to centre himself through touch. Sephiroth's ears are quivering by now.

Rufus tugs again, a vertebra-length higher this time, and Sephiroth breathes out a desperate moan. 

"Rufus."

"Hmm?"

With effort, Sephiroth draws himself back up to look Rufus in the eyes. Sephiroth's are feverish and bright, the iris almost totally gone. "I want you."

Rufus draws a shuddering breath. "How?"

"Quickly."

Heat crashes through him to hear those words and he wastes no time in manoeuvring himself behind Sephiroth. His tail is rigid now, only the tip curling from side to side. Sephiroth reaches back and undoes the buttons above his tail with nimble fingers. Rufus hooks his over the waistband and shoves it down to his thighs.

"Someone came prepared," Rufus says, knuckle-deep inside Sephiroth in no time.

Sephiroth moans and pushes back against him, his come-hither smile revealing the tips of his sharp canine teeth. "Why waste time with it when you could have me right away?" 

"Fair point." 

Well, Sephiroth is not the only one who's prepared for this eventuality. Rufus keeps bottles of lube stashed in places around the house just so he doesn't have to go looking for one when he needs it. One such bottle is nestled between thick winter blankets in the sofa's storage compartment.

He applies it to them both, almost dispassionately in his hyperfocus of seeing it done. Sephiroth wanted no time wasted, and while Rufus is perfectly capable of drawing things out just to be mean, he has no desire to do so now.

Sephiroth hisses as Rufus closes his fist around the base of his tail and lines himself up. He sinks into him easily, finding no resistance. Sephiroth lowers his head onto the armrest with a deep-seated groan, his gorgeous hair spilling down his shoulders. Rufus notices too late that he's holding onto Sephiroth's tail perhaps a little too hard, something Sephiroth has to be in the right mood for to tolerate – but since he didn't raise the issue, he must be.

To test the waters, Rufus carefully draws Sephiroth back onto him by his tail. For a moment, Sephiroth's entire body stiffens, before it breaks out into shudders. 

"Harder," Sephiroth demands around a broken moan. It would be heartless of Rufus not to oblige.

And besides, the sooner he can satisfy Sephiroth, the sooner he can get back to work. Not that he's in any hurry to do so when all he can think about is how good Sephiroth feels and how much more of him he wants. It's more of an outcome he's aware of rather than one he pursues.

Sephiroth always comes first, and wouldn't he love hearing that.

Still, Rufus takes his sweet time about getting to the exact point Sephiroth needs him to be because he likes seeing Sephiroth squirm as much as he likes giving him what he wants. Listening to him keen in frustration is just one of life's many pleasures.

He's no longer keening now; instead he's breathlessly quiet except for the occasional grunt that Rufus forces out of him. He's gone lax almost entirely, his upper body all but pooling on the sofa. Only his hips are still meeting Rufus thrust for thrust. Rufus is keeping him in position with an iron grip on his tail. By the time he had worked Sephiroth up to taking that much, Sephiroth had already fallen silent a good while before, as though the pleasure he was basking in left room for nothing more.

Rufus is crashing towards his limit. Sephiroth shudders as he strokes the entire length of his tail, then bends it aside to lean over his back. His lips skid over Sephiroth's sweat-slick shoulder blades as he presses mindless kisses to them. His teeth seek out the top of his shoulder and he bites down on strands of hair that are sticking to it, but it's enough. Sephiroth is bucking against him, a whine trapped in his throat. Rufus follows right after, pulling out and coming over Sephiroth's hips.

Rufus takes off his sweater somewhat belatedly, because it's soaked now and useless to him, but it still serves to wipe Sephiroth clean. He does so mechanically and doesn't even remember what he did with the rag after, only that he slid down next to Sephiroth and pulled him against his chest. They catch their breath together like this, as Rufus combs his fingers through the tangled snarls of Sephiroth's hair. 

He sighs. "Your hair is all messed up again."

Sephiroth smiles at him crookedly, his feline eyes amused. "You know what that means."

"Don't say it."

"You'll have to start over."

"I said don't."

"We _could_ make a deal," Sephiroth suggests. He's starting to purr again and it's making Rufus drowsy.

"What kind of deal?"

Sephiroth's canines dimple his lower lip as the corners of his mouth curl up. His exceptionally pretty mouth. Perhaps Rufus should just kiss him. That always seems to help.

"I won't insist you brush my hair again immediately. And I'll even let you work for now."

"Uh-huh, and for what price?"

"Nothing outrageous. Just that you wash my hair later."

"I assume that includes brushing it out afterwards."

"Naturally."

Rufus makes a show of mulling that suggestion over for a bit. "I suppose I can work with that."

"Excellent. I knew you'd be reasonable."

Rufus breathes out a laugh and does what he should have done sooner: he draws Sephiroth in for a kiss. It's too late to shut him up now, but sometimes a kiss needs no ulterior motive.

Sometimes it can just remain a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from " The cat’s song" by Marge Piercy.


End file.
